Power
by EndlessDreamer1024
Summary: Anika holds the power, even on her knees.


**A.N.** Bella doesn't exist in this story.

Anika pushes Cookies thighs apart and squeezes them briefly for a moment before letting a finger trail up Cookie's lower lips to gather up some of the wetness. Holding Cookie's gaze, she inserts the glistening finger in her mouth, savoring the taste. She lets the finger slip from between her lips and bites her lower lip almost looking like the innocent woman Cookie knows she's not. Anika may be on her knees but she holds all of the power and she knows it. Even if Cookie were to reach down and grab Anika by her hair - which she does - even if she were to smear Anika's face into her wetness - which she does - Anika is in charge.

Stealing away in closets isn't befitting of a woman of Anika's caliber, but it doesn't stop her from dropping to her knees in front of Cookie as she sits in a forgotten chair and biting her way up her thighs, marking her territory for whoever Cookie decides to let in her bed that week. Cookie wants to rub herself all over her face? _Fine_. Lucious or Angelo or _whoever_ will know that Cookie doesn't belong to them. Cookie doesn't belong to anyone but let her thighs tell it, Anika's name is written all over her.

She likes to play whenever she has Cookie. Rubbing her nose up and down and all around Cookie's clit; it's almost a game to her: how long can she play until Cookie pushes her away? Cookie will call her everything but a child of God...but she'll never push Anika away and that's how Anika knows that she's won. That still retains the power. In reward for her efforts (rewarding herself, though she guesses Cookie is rewarded by default) she replaces her nose with a gentle suckling of her clit and Cookie almost cries out. But almost doesn't count.

The finger that was once in her mouth returns to it's warm and inviting home where it's joined by another and curls to make Cookie make _that_ sound Anika likes so much. _There she is_. It's a cross between a moan and a groan and she thrives on it. Because whoever Cookie shares her bed with, Anika knows she never makes that sound with them. She lets her free hand drop between her thighs and finds her own throbbing center as she rubs herself in time with Cookie's moans and groans. She removes her hand from Cookie's wet wet wet center once she feels her about to cum. Her dripping hand is holding Cookie's thigh while the other is furiously rubbing herself to match Cookie's orgasm.

Anika's mouth is _everywhere_. She always makes sure she doesn't miss a drop of Cookie though sometimes the excess dribbles down her chin and is on her cheeks, glistening like a face mask. Raising herself up because she missed cumming with Cookie by _that much_ , she settles herself on her thigh and starts the back and forth motions to bring herself to orgasm. She dips the fingers that rubbed her clit into Cookie's waiting mouth as she begins to pick up speed. She chances a glance down and Cookie's thigh is shining with her wet and it makes her press down harder.

Cookie licks her fingers clean before reaching up and licking the trail of her cum along Anika's jaw and chin. The only time Anika ever makes any noise is when Cookie touches her like that. It makes her ground into Cookie harder and wrap one hand around her neck while the other finds Cookie's still pulsing center. Cookie's already sensitive so it doesn't take much to bring her to orgasm again and this time Anika cums right along with her, hips bucking as she rides it out on Cookie's thigh.

Once she's certain that her body's given all that it can, she slows her riding to a stop and lifts herself off of Cookie's drenched thigh. Always one for manners, Anika drops to her knees again and proceeds to clean up the mess she's made on Cookie's thigh and between her legs with her tongue. Cookie bucks into her mouth as Anika cleans her up but that's all it is: a clean up. She tugs at Cookie's dress and Cookie knows to lift up so Anika can pull her dress down. The panties are long gone, torn accidently on purpose as Anika pulled them down so Cookie will have to go commando for the rest of the day. Her pussy would welcome the breeze.

Anika stands up and pulls her own dress down before fixing her panties which had been pulled to the side. Grabbing a wet wipe conveniently stored on a shelf in the closet and wiping at her chin, jaw, and neck, Anika watches as Cookie sits up fully in the chair and fixes her hair which had been messed up when she slid down the seat, searching for Anika's mouth. Seeing the movement makes Anika brush her own hair down where Cookie grabbed it to rub her face against her pussy. Once she's certain that every trace of Cookie is gone, she throws the wipe into an empty box, forgotten along with the chair, and walks over to Cookie.

Almost forcing herself to not find a seat on Cookie's lap, she bends down and stops just short of Cookie's waiting mouth, another move to show Cookie who holds the power. And like clockwork, 15 seconds later Cookie lifts her head and meets Anika's lips with her own. It's only when _that sound_ escapes from Anika's lips again that she unwillingly pulls away from the other woman. They both have work to do, unfortunately, and can't stay in the closet forever. She drags her thumb across Cookie's bottom lip where it lands in her warm mouth and it's almost enough to make her drop to her knees again. But she doesn't; just kisses Cookie once more before standing up straight and walking towards the door. She doesn't need to look back to know that Cookie's watching her leave, nor does she need to look back to know that Cookie will be texting her later that week for another closet meeting where she'll be falling to her knees and exercising her power again.


End file.
